Don't Say Good Bye
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Ia baru menyadari, bahwa kehilangan Kuroro jauh lebih sakit, dibanding saat pria itu membantai seluruh sukunya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kuroro. Ia membutuhkannya... /"Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal..."/ Warning :Canon! R&R please...


Yo minna-saaaann!

Gak mau basa-basi dulu! Langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : Don't Say Good Bye**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Pairing : As Usual, Kuroro X Kurapika**

**WARNING(S) : Canon, One shoot, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran kemana-mana, abal, norak, GaJe, lebay, ancur dah! Dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Ia baru menyadari, bahwa kehilangan Kuroro jauh lebih sakit, dibanding saat pria itu membantai seluruh sukunya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kuroro. Ia membutuhkannya... /"Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal..."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, dont read!**

.

..

...

Gon, Leorio, dan Killua saling bertatap mata untuk sepersekian detik, lalu kembali menatap objek yang sedari tadi mereka lihat dengan pandangan khawatir.

Seorang manusia berambut pirang, yang saat ini sedang meringkuh di balik selimut, tanpa suara, tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

Sang Dokter, Leorio, mencoba untuk menyentuh bahunya lembut. "Kurapika..." ujarnya lembut. "Sebaiknya kau turun dan sarapan. Kau belum makan dan minum sealam seminggu penuh! Kau bisa sakit, bahkan mati!"

Yang dibalik selimut tak bergeming sedikitpun. Killua dan Gon menjadi semakin khawatir, dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kurapika..." kali ini Gon yang sedang berusaha untuk membujuk Kurapika, namun hasilnya nihil juga.

"Pergi..." suara serak, parau dan bergetar terdengar di balik selimut tebal putih itu. "Aku ingin sendiri..." sambungnya.

Brakkk!

Killua yang emosi langsung saja meninju tembok di kamar itu hingga retak. "KURAPIKA! KURORO SUDAH MATI! DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL! KAU HARUS MENERIMA KENYATAAN ITU! SEMUA MANUSIA PASTI AKAN MATI!" bentak Killua emosi.

Kurapika langsung muncul di balik selimutnya, menatap Killua dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Saat ini keadaannya begitu kacau. Rambut pirang pendeknya acak-acakan. Wajahnya begitu kusut, dan berminyak. Hidungnya memerah, dan matanya sembab.

"Kuroro belum mati! Semua itu bohong!" teriak Kurapika. Saat ini ia benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila saja.

Killua tak peduli. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap temannya. Sementara Gon, berusaha menenangkan Killua, dan Leorio hanya menyaksikan adu mulut itu dengan khawatir.

"Dia sudah mati! Kita baru saja menghadiri pemakamannya minggu lalu!"

"Tidaaaaakk!" Kurapika menutup telinganya, seolah tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

Namun Killua malah maju selangkah, dan mencengkram kedua bahunya, menatap sang blonde dengan tajam. "Sudah! Terimalah kenyataan Kurapika! KURORO LUCIFER SUDAH MENINGGAL DUNIA!"

"HENTIKAAAAAANNN!" Kurapika memekik dengan keras, membuat ketiga pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu bungkam.

"K—Kurapika!" ujar Gon, maju selangkah, mencoba untuk menenangkan Kurapika.

Namun Leorio langsung menepuk bahu Gon dan Killua, memberi isyarat agar mereka membiarkan Kurapika sendiri lebih dahulu. Ia tak ingin, satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya ini menjadi gila, meski kelihatannya sudah begitu.

"Kurapika, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu," ucap Leorio prihatin.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kamar itu, dengan perasaan iba bercampur sedih.

Blam!

Kurapika masih memandangi pintu, dengan tatapan shock. Ia langsung memeluk lututnya erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Seolah hal ini baru terjadi kemarin, ketika Kuroro Lucifer... ketua Gen'ei Ryodan... yang terkenal kejam dan bengis itu meninggal dunia...

Kabarnya, Kuroro diserbu sekelompok pembunuh bayaran, saat ia sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan. Bukan pembunuh bayaran biasa... kemampuan mereka semua mungkin bisa di samakan dengan Killua, dan keluarga Zeoldyck lainnya.

Kuroro sebenarnya bisa mengalahken mereka, namun sebuah kesalahan kecil membuat hal itu hanya menjadi rencana. Salah seorang dari mereka, gadis berambut pirang, yang mirip dengan kekasihnya, Kurapika Kuruta, langsung menyerangnya.

Baru sadar kembali pada alam kenyataan, wanita itu sudah berada di depannya, dan menendang wajahnya dengan lutut keras-keras. Kuroro tersungkur ke tanah. Hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh yang langsung menyerang Kuroro secara bertubi-tubi, tanpa ampun.

Katanya Kuroro bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi, saking parahnya luka yang ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya ia masih hidup. Tapi ketika sebuah pedang menebas lehernya, saat itulah ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Mata Kurapika membelalak, mendengar kabar itu. Seolah darahnya berhenti mengalir... jantungnya berhenti berdetak... seluruh pembuluh darahnya seolah putus. Kuroro Lucifer, kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu... telah tewas...

Berita itu diumumkan kepada seluruh dunia. Semuanya bersorak gembira. Penjahat yang paling dicari itu... sudah tiada lagi! Tapi tidak untuk orang-orang dekat Kuroro. Semuanya menunjukkan respon yang berbeda.

Anggota Ryodan seolah tak bisa menerimanya. Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk, meratapi kenyataan ini. Terkecuali Shizuku. Anak yang paling polos itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Machi yang sedang menunduk, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan poninya. Nobunaga juga menangis. Ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, namun keluar lagi. Yang lainnya hanya menunduk. Semuanya merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam... kesedihan yang tak bisa dibendung lagi! Hal yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan, terjadi... pemimpin mereka tewas! Sekarang mereka sudah tak punya tujuan lagi. Bagaikan kawanan lebah yang kehilangan kendali, ketika sang ratu lebah meninggal.

Diluar pihak Ryodan, ada juga yang merasakan kesedihan. Sama halnya dengan Neon Nostrad. Dia hanya bisa menangis keras-keras di pelukan ayahnya, meski sang ayah sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa putrinya itu menangis, di saat semua orang sedang berbahagia.

Kurapika menampakkan respon yang tak terduga. Di pemakaman, ia hanya menatap mayat Kuroro yang ada dalam peti, dilemparkan ke laut dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada air mata setetespun. Saat itu ia mengenakan gaun hitam selutut dengan tali hitam yang melilit lehernya, yang pernah Kuroro belikan untuknya. Ditambah dengan stocking hitam selutut. Kuroro memelas, agar Kurapika mau memakainya. Namun Kurapika tentu saja menolak! Kenyataan bahwa... haruskah Kuroro mati terlebih dahulu agar Kurapika mau memakai gaun-gaun indah yang selalu Kuroro belikan untuknya? Meski gaun-gaun itu harus berakhir di gudang, ataupun di gejolak api.

Sehari sebelum Kuroro pergi, saat itu mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Kurapika melarang Kuroro pergi, karena sebenarnya sebentar lagi adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Namun Kuroro berusaha membujuk Kurapika, agar ia bisa pergi. Pasalnya tugasnya kali ini begitu penting, dan tak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau, setelah aku pulang nanti! Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di tempat paling spesial!" ucap Kuroro saat itu.

Kurapika yang kesal, mengetahui Kuroro lebih mementingkan anggota Ryodan dibanding dirinya langsung berteriak kesal. "Tidak perlu! Kau pergi saja sana! Jangan kembali...!"

Dan itu benar! Kuroro tak kembali lagi. Memang tubuhnya yang sudah... ah! Lupakan! Itu sudah kembali. Tapi arwah, jiwa, rohnya sudah pergi entah kemana... mungkinkah pergi ke neraka? Atau ke surga?

Kurapika semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya.

Andai saja, ia bisa menangis, walau setetes saja... mungkin rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan sesakit ini. bila ia menangis, semua kesedihannya akan tumpah melalui air mata. Sayangnya Kurapika tak menangis. Hanya karena satu alasan... Kurapika masih belum bisa menerima kepergian sang kekasih.

.

**~Don't Say Good Bye~**

.

Seorang gadis berambut keemasan pendek, saat ini sedang berjalan dengan gontai, menelusuri sebuah padang yang cukup luas. Ia hanya mengenakan gaun putih tipis, yang berkobar ditiup angin. Kakinya yang bertelanjang itu menginjak rumput yang begitu hangat.

Kurapika, nama gadis itu merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Perasaan ini... begitu tenang... begitu tentram... seolah gadis itu sudah lama tak merasakan seperti ini. Rasanya... benar-benar nyaman...

Mata sapphire Kurapika langsung tertuju pada sebuah kejadian bagaikan panorama, di depan matanya. Seorang pria, sedang mencium seorang gadis pirang. Ciuman itu begitu mesra, seolah di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Gadis yang ada dalam ilusi itu adalah... dia, dan sang pria adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kuroro Lucifer.

Ilusi itu begitu nyata. Dia dan Kuroro sedang bermesraan di sebuah taman. Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika yang ada di pangkuannya. Terkadang Kuroro mengatakan sesuatu, menimbulkan wajah cemberut pada Kurapika.

Kurapika (yang asli) hanya tersenyum, menatap jauh pada nostalgia yang semakin lama-semakin memudar hingga akhirnya hilang itu.

'Kuroro..." gumam Kurapika sendu.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia segera berbalik, melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Ternyata dia adalah KURORO.

Kuroro terlihat begitu tampan, dengan tuxedo putihnya. Rambutnya ia geraikan bebas tertiup angin. Wajahnya begitu bersih dan bersinar.

Bibir Kurapika bergetar. Apakah yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah mimpi? Tapi... rasanya begitu nyata. Aroma maskulin Kuroro yang khas, suhu tubuhnya yang dingin, juga pelukannya yang seumur hidup tak akan Kurapika rasakan.

Tangan Kurapika yang bergetar sedikit demi sedikit menyentuh pipi sang pria. Dugaannya benar. Ini nyata! Kuroro benar-benar ada di depannya, memeluk pinggangnya erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung saja memeluk Kuroro, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Gadis itu menangis di dada Kuroro, mencurahkan segara kepedihan yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Ternyata aku benar! Kau masih hidup! Semuanya bohong! Kau ada di sini Kuroro! Bersamakuuu!" ucap Kurapika di sela tangisannya. Ia begitu merindukan tubuh ini.

Kuroro lalu menepuk lembut bahu Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya, dan mengeluskan pipinya di puncak kepala sang gadis, menikmati momen ini. "Aku di sini, Kurapika..." ucap Kuroro penuh kelembutan.

Meteka berdua saling berpelukan, melepas rindu satu sama lain.

Lama mereka melakukannya, pelukan mereka pun terlepas. Kurapika memandang Kuroro seolah ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kurapika. "Ternyata wajah termanismu itu saat kau menangis!" gurau Kuroro. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memeluk Kuroro.

Lama kelamaan Kurapika merasakan tubuh dingin yang ia peluk semakin menghangat. Gadis itu melototi Kuroro dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dilihatnya wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti itu semakin menipis.

Rasa panik mulai menghantui Kurapika. Kuroro yang saat ini begitu mirip dengan ilusi yang tadi ia lihat. Semakin lama semaki mengabur, hingga hilang bagaikan debu yang hancur. Apakah Kuroro juga akan menghilang?

"Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada panik.

"Hm?"

"K—kau tidak akan pergi 'kan? Kau, tetap di sini... menemaniku 'kan?" tanya Kurapika khawatir. Dilihatnya Kuroro yang semakin mengabur itu dengan mata yang mulai buram oleh air matanya sendiri.

Kuroro tersenyum lagi, lalu mengelus pipi Kurapika, mengibaskan poninya ke belakang dengan begitu lembut. Jemari Kuroro yang besar terus menelusuri tiap inci wajah dan leher Kurapika. Sang gadis hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kuroro.

"Aku harus pergi Kurapika..."

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna, mendengar kalimat itu. Ia langsung mendongkak, menajamkan matanya pada Kuroro. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi..." ucap Kuroro semakin memperlemah pelukannya. Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin menipis, hingga transparan.

Kurapika malah memperkuat pelukannya. "J—jangan pergi! Kumohon! Jangan pergiii! Aku janji, aku tak akan galak lagi padamu! Aku janji, aku tak akan memukulmu! Aku janji, akan bersikan lembut padamu! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku, dan mematuhi segala keinginanku! Laki-laki sejati tidak akan mengingkari janjinya! Jangan pergi Kurorooooo!"

"Aku sudah berjanji Kurapika... dan aku tidak akan mening—" blesss!

Belum sempat Kuroro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah keburu menghilang, membuat sang kekasih harus memeluk udara.

Brakkk!

Kurapika jatuh di padang rumput itu, dengan lutut yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Dia menatap ke depan dengan mata yang masih membelalak.

Tes...

Air mata pun tumpah, membasahi pipinya. Kurapika menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Kuroro..."

"Kalau kau ingin pergi kenapa tak ucapkan selamat tinggal! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan yang indah? Andai saja kau menghapus semua ingatanku sebelum kau pergi! Aku pasti tak akan se-menderita ini! KUROROOOO!" teriak Kurapika, tak sanggup lagi membendung kesedihannya.

Ia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya di padang rumput yang luas itu.

.

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna, ketika ia baru bangun dari mimpinya. Ia sadar, bantalnya telah basah, oleh air matanya sendiri.

Dengan berat, Kurapika mulai bangun... ditatapnya sekeliling. Ia melihat kondisi kamarnya, yang cukup berantakan. Dan objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah gaun hitam yang setia menggantung di dinding. Gaun itu adalah gaun yang ia pakai saat pemakaman Kuroro.

Kurapika merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya selama ini.

Kuroro Lucifer telah tiada...

Entah mengapa Kurapika tak bisa menerima kenyataan perih itu, kini bisa menerimanya.

"Hick..." isak Kurapika. "Kenapa kau harus pergi...?" gumam Kurapika sendu. "Kenapa bukan aku saja?"

"Kau bajingan Kuroro! Membiarkanku merasakan rasa sakit ini dan pergi begitu saja!"

Mata Kurapika lalu tertuju pada bingkai foto yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Matanya membelaak merah. Diambilnya bingkai itu, dan langsung melemparkannya ke dinding dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Di bingkai itu terdapat foto mereka berdua pada saat festival kembang api. Saat itu mereka berdua memakai yukata. Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika, dan Kurapika malah terlihat enggan, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro.

Kurapika meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kehilangan Kuroro benar-benar membuatnya bagaikan kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Rasa sakit ini berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang Kurapika rasakan ketika sukunya dihancurkan oelh Gen'ei Ryodan. Saat itu Kurapika tetap kuat, dan mempunyai ambisi untuk balas dendam yang begitu kuat. Namun sekarang... Kurapika merasakan ia begitu rapuh. Ia bagaikan bunga matahari yang semaskin lama semakin layu jika tak terkena sinar matahari, tanpa Kuroro sebagai mataharinya.

Brakkk!

"Kurapika!"

Teriakan Gon langsung terdengar di balik pintu. Langsung saja Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Bibi Mito masuk ke kamar itu.

Mito langsung saja memeluk Kurapika dengan erat. Gon pun ikut memeluknya. Sedangkan Killua dan Leorio hanya memandang Kurapika penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kami mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah! Ada apa Kurapika?" tanya Gon panik.

Mata Leorio lalu tertuju pada bingkai yang pecah yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Kurapika penuh iba. Ia seperti bukan melihat Kurapika. Mengapa gadis itu terlalu rapuh, untuk saat ini.

Sementara Kurapika terus saja menangis di pelukan Mito.

Ia sudah tahu...

Kuroro Lucifer telah tiada...

.

**~Don't Say Good Bye~**

.

"Kau yakin, Kurapika?" tanya Gon dengan nada khawatir.

Kurapika, yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper hanya menatap Gon dengan tatapan lembut. Namun tak sedikitpun senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya yang pucat. Yah, dua minggu yang lalu, Kurapika Kuruta... telah kehilangan senyumannya... mungkin untuk selama-lamanya. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah. Rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang itu ia potong lagi, sepanjang saat di ujian Hunter. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Terkadang, Kurapika menatap jauh, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Ya Gon... tempat ini terlalu meninggalkan banyak kenanganku bersama Kuroro. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari suasana baru. Mungkin dengan begitu aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan Kuroro..." ucap Kurapika dengan nada sendu.

Gon tersenyum miris. Ia begitu iba terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kenapa harus Kurapika yang mengalaminya? Kenapa bukan dia saja?

"Kau yakin, tidak ingin mengabari Leorio dan Killua? Atau... siapapun?"

"Hhhh..." Kurapika mendesah panjang. "Aku sudag mengabari Senritsu, dan meminta cuti pada tuan Nostrad. Aku tak ingin terjadi keributan. Jadi, hanya kalian bertigalah yang mengetahuinya..."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kurapika mengangkat kopernya, lalu bersiap keluar dari pintu. Sejenak, ia berbalik, menoleh pada Gon. "Ke tempat di mana aku bisa melupakan Lucifer..." ucap Kurapika miris, lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Gon..." suara Kurapika terdengar dari luar.

"Kau juga, Kurapika..." gumam Gon pilu.

.

.

Kurapika tiba di bandara dengan berat.

Sebentar lagi pesawat akan benarngkat. Kurapika lalu berbalik sejenak. Sekali lagi ia menatap jauh, entah kemana. Mungkin ia akan merindukan tempat ini, tapi... ia harus pergi...

Meninggalkan York Shin.

Meninggalkan semua teman-temannya di sana.

Meninggalkan semua... kenangan tentang Kuroro Lucifer...

Kurapika lalu berbalik, dan menaiki pesawat yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terkesan nyaman itu.

Satu tujuannya saat ini...

Tempat kelahirannya, tempatnya dibesarkan mulai dari lahir hingga ia menginjak usia 12 tahun... Rukuso.

Kurapika berpendapat, mungkin jika ia ke sana, KEMUNGKINAN ia akan mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya enam tahun yang lalu, sehingga ia bisa (kembali) membenci Kuroro. Dengan begitu, rasa sakit dan perih di hati ini atas kematian sang kekasih, bisa menghilang.

Memang pikiran Kurapika terlalu simple seperti itu. Sejak kematian Kuroro, Kurapika sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih.

.

.

Kurapika baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di desa kelahirannya. Rukuso.

"Hhhhh..." ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Gadis pirang itu menelusuri desa yang sudah gersang tersebut. Hanya ada hamparan tanah luas, dan tebing-tebing curam. Di sekeliling terdapat hutan yang begitu lebat. Terkadang Kurapika menemukan tengkorak manusia, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Apakan tengkorak itu milik keluarganya, atau tidak.

Langkahnya lalu terhenti pada sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar yang sudah rapuh. Jauh sebelum ini, rumah itu adalah rumah yang indah, hangat, dan nyaman. Sekarang rumah itu sudah agak rapuh termakan usia dan cuaca buruk. Namun sepertinya bahannya cukup kuat, membuat rumah itu masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Lumut membuat rumah itu makin kotor, ditambah dengan debu, sarang laba-laba, dan hal-hal lain yang menandakan rumah itu sudah tidak layak pakai lagi.

Kurapika pun memasuki rumah itu. Tempatnya gelap, dan sangat kotor. Ia begitu ingat dengan rumah ini. Rumahnya dulu... tepatnya sebelum penyerangan Ryodan.

"Sudah lama sekali..." gumamnya.

Gadis itu lalu meletakkan kopernya. Dan berjalan menelusuri tiap inci dari rumah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kursi, sofa, bingkai, dan lain-lain... semuanya berada di tempat yang sama. Hanya kotoran dan debu harus membuatnya agak lain dari yang dulu. Tapi Kurapika ingat betul dengan rumahnya ini. Bahkan, ia (dulunya) bisa menelusuri rumah ini, meski dengan mata tertutup.

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu kini mulai terputar kembali. Kenangan saat ia bermain bersama teman-temannya, bercanda gurau bersama ayahnya, belajar memasak bersama ibunya. Namun semua itu musnah seketika, ketika Gen'ei Ryodan datang, dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Wajah Kurapika mulai memanas, mengingat Kuroro. Kenapa pria itu begitu tega merenggut nyawa seseorang? Apakah nyawa manusia itu hanya seperti nyawa seekor semut baginya? Bahkan seekor semut pun memiliki hak yang besar untuk hidup...

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika. Hanya dirimu..._"

Perkataan itu langsung saja melintas di benak Kurapika. Hal yang sama terulang lagi. Seberapa besar pun usaha Kurapika untuk membenci Kuroro... ia tidak bisa! Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pria bermata onyx itu. Cintanya terhadap Kuroro begitu dalam... lebih dalam dari ngarai tanpa dasar. Kurapika juga tidak tahu, kenapa... harusnya mereka saling membenci. Kurapika pun tak tahu itu...

"Siaaaall!"

Brakkk!

Tangan gadis itu memerah, meninju dinding pada ruangan itu. Memori-memori pun kembali terputar. Saat ia menangkap Kuroro dulu. Di mobil, Kurapika memukul Kuroro tanpa ampun, sampai-sampai salah satu gigi pria itu harus terlepas dari tempatnya. Kurapika akui, pipi Kuroro begitu keras. Tanganya saja sampai sakit. Namun saat itu Kurapika tak merasakannya, karena emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Kuroro..."

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang saat ini sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan, dengan perasaan tenang. Ia mengenakan baju khas suku Kuruta. Tatapannya kosong ke depan. Kepalanya agak merunduk, memperhatikan tanah yang akan dilaluinya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti orang yang depresi.

Srek, srekk!

Gadis, yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu langsung memutar kepalanya, begitu ia mendengar suara semak belukar saling bergesekan.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Kurapika tegas.

Masih belum ada respon, Kurapika mencoba untuk berjalan, mendekati semak itu. Tentu saja dengan perasaan siaga.

Srek, srek...

"M—maaf, mengagetkan kakak..."

Mata Kurapika membulat, ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar 7-10 tahun keluar dari semak-semak itu. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hijau cantik, dengan banyak renda. Rambut coklatnya ia kepang satu ke belakang. Matanya coklat, sama seperti milik Gon. Yah, gadis itu memang agak mirip Gon, dengan mata coklatnya yang besar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja ia bingung, seorang gadis kecil, berada di Rukuso? Apa yang dilakukannya? Jangan bilang dia juga adalah seorang Kuruta, sama seperti Kurapika.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, lalu menggeleng. "Papa sedang mengadakan penelitian di hutan, dan aku dibawa ikut! Jadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar!" jawabnya ceria. "Kakak sendiri sedang apa?"

Kurapika menatap jauh, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Pulang kampung..." jawabnya pendek.

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sepertinya, jalan pikirannya yang cukup dewasa itu tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kakak sedang bersedih yah?" tanya gadis itu mistrius. "Apa kakak baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Ia langsung menatap gadis itu tak percaya pada gadis itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sekali lagi sang gadis tersenyum senang. "Hahaha! Cuma menebak saja! Soalnya kelihatan dari raut wajah kakak! Juga mata kakak yang agak sembab!" jelas sang gadis itu, membuat Kurapika semakin bingung.

Apakah begitu kentara bahwa ia sedang bersedih?

"Ohya! Namaku Collen! Kakak siapa?"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali membukanya. "Kurapika..."

Collen tersenyum ramah, lalu ikut menatap ke depan. Seolah ia ingin mengetahui, apa yang sedari tadi dilihat dengan gadis itu.

Jantung Kurapika berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi sepertinya jantung itu memaksa Kurapika, untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Collen. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam, meski dengan teman-temannya sendiri ia tak pernah menceritakannya.

Sial!

Kurapika meremas dada kirinya, tepat pada jantungnya. Bayang-bayang Kuroro kembali bermunculan. Oh, kenapa pria itu selalu muncul di benak Kurapika?

Tes...

"Kekasihku meninggal..."

Collen langsung menoleh pada Kurapika, ketika mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Ia langsung mendapati seorang gadis pirang, menatap kosong ke depan, dengan pipi yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Collen menatap Kurapika sendu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jantung Kurapika semakin berdebar kencang. "Ia tewas terbunuh... hhkkk!" jawab Kurapika dengan nada serak, bersikeras untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar.

Collen memegang tangan Kurapika. "Kakak pasti kehilangan sekali..."

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia langsung meutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, seolah ia tak ingin wajah menangisnya dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Jadi... itu penyebab kakak datang kemari?" tanya Collen lagi.

"Dia sudah tidak ada... dia tak akan kembali..." Kurapika bergumam di sela-sela tangisnya. Isakan-isakan kecil penuh pilu terdengar begitu sedih di telinga Collen. "Awalnya aku tak percaya, dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi, aku baru sadar, kalau aku ini terlalu naif!"

"Kakak..."

"Jadi aku terus mencoba untuk melupakannya! Tapi..." tubuh Kurapika mulai bergetar kecil. Ia memang tak mengenal anak ini, tapi sepertinya gadis kecil itu bisa dipercaya. "Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Tidak akan bisa!"

Collen lalu memegangi pundak Kurapika lembut. "Kakak, kakak memang tidak akan bisa melupakan orang yang paling berharga bagi kakak! Itu karena kakak salah!"

Kurapika menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Collen, ingin mengetahui kelanjutan kalimat dari gadis kecil itu.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Papa datang ke sini juga untuk mengenang kematian ibuku yang meninggal setahun yang lalu! Tiga tahun yang lalu, kami bertiga pergi ke sini, untuk menemani papa!"

Kurapika tertegun. Mengenang?

"Jika seseorang meninggal, kita tak seharusnya berusaha untuk melupakannya! Melainkan, kita harus terus mengenang dan mengingat kenangan indah yang pernah kita lalui bersamanya!" kata Collen lagi.

Kurapika baru tersadar, atas kebodohannya selama ini. Yang dikatakan Collen benar. Tapi, semakin Kurapika mengingat masa lalunya bersama Kuroro, semakin ngilu pula perasaannya. Memang, pada dasarnya cinta mereka di dasari atas kebencian. Kebencian yang mendalam... tapi tidak seharusnya Kurapika berusaha melupakan Kuroro, bahkan hendak membencinya kembali. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Lekukan yang indah tersungging di wajah cantik Kurapika yang agak kusut. Untuk yang pertama kalinya... sejak kematian Kuroro... Kurapika akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Terima kaih banyak, Collen. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu!" ucap Kurapika, masih dengan nada parau.

"Ya," ucap Collen tersenyum manis.

Mata coklatnya lalu tertuju pada matahari yang mulai terbenam. "Ah! Sudah senja! Aku pulang dulu ya kak! Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi!" ucap Collen langsung pergi meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum penuh arti.

Mata sapphire-nya yang kemerahan terkena sinar jingga matahari terbenam itu lalu melihat ke arah barat. Sunset yang indah... begitu tenang, tentram...

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen ini.

Andaikan Kuroro ada di sini...

Ah! Kurapika sekali lagi memikirkan Kuroro! Tapi... kali ini Kurapika tak merasakan begitu sakit. Memang sedih, namun tak perih.

"Kau telah membuatku sendirian seumur hidupku, Kuroro Lucifer..." ucap Kurapika sendu. Tentu saja ia berkata begitu, karena Kurapika yakin, kalau ia TAK AKAN PERNAH mencintai seseorang lagi di dunia ini, selain Kuroro Lucifer... hanya Kuroro Lucifer...

Kuroro Lucifer...

Angin senja yang hangat menghembus rambut pirangnya. Ia harus hidup sendirian, tanpa Kuroro Lucifer...

Tanpa Kuroro Lucifer...

Kuroro Lucifer...

Sing!

Mata Kurapika langsung membelalak merah. Ia langsung berjongkok, dan meremas rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa! Kuroro adalah separuh hidupnya! Kurapika tak bisa hidup, tanpa seorang Kuroro!

Tanpa pria bersurai hitam itu, Kurapika bagaikan kehilangan hatinya, kehilangan kelima inderanya! Ia benar-benar tidak bisa!

"Kenapa bukan aku saja!" teriak Kurapika. Sekali lagi air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa sakit atas kehilangan Kuroro benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya, sebagai seorang Kurapika Kuruta.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, lebih baik aku mati sa—"

Kurapika terdiam, menghentikan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, gadis itu mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Matanya menatap kosong, bagaikan ia melihat sesuatu di balik kematian. Dengan agak gontai, Kurapika berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bagaikan terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Kurapika terlihat begitu menakutkan sekarang.

.

**~Don't Say Good Bye~**

.

Terlihat seorang gadis, saat ini kini tengah berdiri di sebuah tebing curam, yang ada di pinggir laut. Ombak berderu dengan keras, menabrak tebing itu. Jika kita melihat ke bawah, kita akan melihat batu-batuan karang di sana, akibat air yang surut.

Gadis yang diketahui adalah Kurapika itu, sedikit melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, melihat ke bawah tebing tersebut. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan gaun putih tipis selutut tanpa lengan.

"Air sedang surut..." gumamnya hampa.

Ia lalu melirik ke belakang, melihat ada begitu banyak barisan kayu yang berbentuk tanda salip, ditancapkan di atas tanah. Yah, itu adalah kuburan para keluarganya, yang ia kuburkan sendiri, ketika sukunya terbantai dulu.

Sekeras apapun usaha Kurapika untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalunya, rasa sakit akan kehilangan Kuroro memang tak ada bandingannya. Kurapika sekarang tak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi. Ketika ia terperosok ke dalam lubang balas dendam, Kuroro lah yang menariknya. Bahkan Gon, yang diketahui adalah sebagai 'Si Pembawa Kebahagiaan' itu pun tak bisa menyadarkan Kurapika, dari kejinya perbuatan balas dendam itu.

Saat itu Kurapika berpikir, '_kalau sudah terperosok, sekalian jatuh saja..._' ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk memburu, menangkap, dan menghabisi Gen'ei Ryodan. Namun kedatangan Kuroro... saat pemuda itu pertama kali mengajaknya bicara... saat ia memberikan Kurapika ciuman pertamanya... saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurapika... semuanya menjadi lain.

Sekarang, Kuroro malah pergi, meninggalkan semua kenangan itu.

Mata Kurapika menghangat. Pandangannya buram, oleh air mata.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu lemah? Apakah kehadiran Kuroro Lucifer begitu berarti baginya?

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan ke depan...

Kurapika... hendak menghabisi hidupnya sekarang...

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Bagus sekali! Meninggal, di hari kelahirannya...

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia yakin, bahwa tempatnya saat ini begitu strategis, dan sulit untuk ditemukan, bahkan oleh Mike, peliharaan milik keluarga Zoldeyck sekalipun. Kalau pun ia berhasil ditemukan, mungkin itu sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu, setelah ia meloncat.

Kurapika lalu mengambil ponsel, yang ia sedari tadi ia genggam. Diremasnya ponsel itu erat.

Apakah ia harus menghubungi teman-temannya dulu, dan berkata bahwa Kurapika akan pindah untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, agar mereka tidak khawatir, dan mencarinya.

Yah, mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Selain itu... Kurapika juga merindukan mereka.

Kurapika mulai mengaktifkan ponselnya, yang memang sejak keberangkatannya ke Rukuso tadi, ia non-aktifkan. Gadis itu mulai mencari tiap deret angka dan nama yang ada di di kontak ponselnya, hingga tertuju pada satu nama.

Kurapika pun memencet tombol untuk memanggil, dan menempelkan ponsel itu di gagang telinganya.

_Tuuut... tuuut... tuuutt..._

Gadis itu menghela nafas, menunggu terlponnya di angkat.

Cklek,

"KURAPIKAAA!" Kurapika langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel tersebut, ketika mendengar saruan Gon yang begitu keras dari sebrang sana.

"Gon..." gumam Kurapika sendu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kurapika, dengar! Sedari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa! Tadi—hei! Ah! Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu langsung mendengar suara keributan dari ponselnya. Mungkin Leorio atau Killua sedang berusaha untuk merebut ponsel itu darinya.

"Kurapika!" sekarang Kurapika mendengar suara Killua.

"Killua..." gumam Kurapika lagi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Tadi, sejam setelah kau berangkat. Yah, aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya berangkat jam berapa, tapi Gon yang bilang begitu! Ohya! tadi, setelah kau berangkat, Kuroro..."

Mata Kurapika membelalak kaget, mendengar nama Kuroro disebut. Pegangannya pada ponselnya semakin mengerat. Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Di dengarkannya penjelasan Killua dengan sekasama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, air matanya langsung bercucuran keluar...

.

**~Don't Say Good Bye~**

.

Drap, drap, drappp!

Kurapika berlari sekencang mungkin, setelah ia turun dari pesawat. Ia tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak, saking tergesa-gesanya ia.

Ia masih memakai baju putihnya yang tadi. Kopernya ia tinggalkan begitu saja di Rukuso. Pakainnya, dompetnya, bahkan kartu Hunternya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Killua, Kurapika bergegas lari, menuju bandara. Masalah uang, Kurapika tak sempat mengambilnya. Pikiran gadis itu sudah kosong. Ia tak bia mengingat apa-apa lagi, selain ucapan Killua tadi. Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa lolos, dari pembayaran pesawat.

Sekali lagi matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Jantungnya berdebar entah sekian kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat mulai mencucur di dahinya. Gadis itu pun semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia tak mengambil taksi. Lebih tepatnya ia tak memikirkannya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung berlari. Kan sudah dibilang, bahwa pikiran Kurapika saat ini sudah kosong, terkecuali ucapan Killua tadi.

"_Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Tadi, sejam setelah kau berangkat. Yah, aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya berangkat jam berapa, tapi Gon yang bilang begitu! Ohya! tadi, setelah kau berangkat, __**Kuroro pulang ke York Shin!**__ Ia bilang kalau ia berhasil lolos dari pembunuh bayaran itu, setelah ia membuat tiruan tubuhnya. Lehernya memang telah terkibas pedang, tapi sepertinya ia selamat. Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit! Cepat datang, Kurapika!"_

Gadis itu seolah masih tak percaya dengan kabar ini. Kuroro masih hidup! KURORO LUCIFER MASIH HIDUP!

Rasa senang dan tak percaya menjalari perasaan Kurapika. Ia juga takut, yang dikatakan Killua tadi adalah bohong. Benar! Bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah bohong belaka, atau hanyalah mimpi? Bisa tercabik-cabiklah hati Kurapika.

Bagaimana jika teman-temannya sengaja mengerjainya, agar ia segera pulang ke YorkShin?

Namun gadis itu tak ingin memikirkannya dulu! Saat ini, satu tujuannya. Rumah sakit.

.

Kurapika sampai di rumah sakit, setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlari. Gadis itu segera masuk, tanpa mengubris orang-orang yang menegurnya, ataupun menatapnya aneh.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika berseru dengan keras, begitu ia sampai di salah satu kamar VIP, yang dikatakan Killua tadi.

Matanya membelalak sempurna, ketika meilhat ranjang di kamar itu kosong. Tak ada Kuroro Lucifer yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana. Hanya ada ranjang rumah sakit, dan selimut yang terlipat rapi di sana.

Hancur...

Hati Kurapika hancur...

Gadis itu memandang ranjang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia yakin sekali, kalau tadi Killua bilang kalau Kuroro ada di kamar 028. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Apakah... teman-temannya berbohong padanya, agar Kurapika bisa pulang? Tega sekali mereka...

Kurapika merasakan pipinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, basah. Ia menangis, tanpa reaksi apa pun. Hanya air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Kuroro memang sudah meninggal. Tapi kenapa Kurapika masih terus saja berharap kalau pemuda itu masih hidup?

Gadis itu merasakan sakit yang teramat besar. Ia merindukan Kuroro Lucifer. Belaian pria itu di wajahnya... semuanya ia rindukan...

"Kuroro..." gumam Kurapika parau. Menyebut nama itu terasa begitu sakit.

"Ya..." mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika..."

Gadis itu merasakan kehangatan menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia begitu ingat dengan aroma orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma maskulin yang memabukkan. Begitu juga dengan suaranya. Suara berat... yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Air mata Kurapika mengalir semakin deras. Kakinya lemah. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam, dan masih menatap tak percaya ke depan. Sementara orang yang memeluknya tersebut semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kurapika menghela nafas singkat. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Ah! Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat baginya?

"Ini kamar 208, bodoh..." ucap orang itu lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika. "Apa kau memang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir karena aku?"

Kurapika masih tak mersepon.

"Kau ingin hadiah ulang tahunmu, apa?"

Orang itu membelalakkan matanya, ketika Kurapika langsung memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Sangat erat... seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Seluruh kerinduannya selama ini tumpah, bersama dengan air matanya yang membasahi baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan orang itu.

Orang itu adalah seorang pria bertubuh jakung, berambut hitam berkilauan. Di tubuhnya terlilit perban, terutama di bagian lehernya. Sedangakan di tempat lainnya hanya ada memar, dan goresan-goresan yang tidak penting baginya.

"Kuroro..." Kurapika menggumamkan nama itu dengan nada yang pilu. Wajahnya ia sandarkan pada dada pria itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang ia rindukan. Pelukannya semakin mengerat saja.

Tangisan Kurapika pecah, di dada pria itu.

"Kuroro...!" gumamnya lagi. "Kuroro!" seolah Kurapika tak akan pernah bosan menyebut nama itu.

Pria itu menatap Kurapika sendu. Rasa bersalah menghantui hatinya yang sedingin es itu. Ia lalu balas memeluk Kurapika, tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku di sini, Kurapika..." ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Sejujurnya, ia 'juga' merindukan Kurapika.

"Hickk... kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

Tangan kekar pria—yang diketahui adalah Kuroro— itu pun mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kurapika tak bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk Kuroro, mencengkram baju pria itu erat-erat, meski ia tahu, bahwa pelukannya itu membuat seluruh tulang Kuroro menjadi ngilu, menahan sakit. Tapi ia tak peduli! Seolah, Kurapika tak ingin melepaskan Kuroro lagi. Tidak ingin...

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku?" ucap Kurapika lagi.

"Maaf..."

Wajah Kurapika terangkat, ketika Kuroro mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memerhatikan wajah Kurapika lembut. Kurapika pun membalas tatapan Kuroro. Sirat mistreius dari iris onyx pria itu benar-benar ia rindukan. Hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih pucat bak mayat, ditambah dengan senyuman lembut yang tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang datar, dan sifat dinginnya.

Kuroro sebaliknya. Ia bisa melihat mimik kekacauan pada gadis itu. Kurapika begitu berantakan. Rambut pirangnya ia potong pendek dan kusut. Garis-garis hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, memnandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur. Mata sapphire gadis itu sembab dan basar. Bibir mungilnya pucat. Hidung kecilnya memerah. Mungkin Kurapika kedinginan...

Kuroro pun menarik dagu itu, dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Kurapika hanya membalas ciuman Kuroro dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua berciuman di rumah sakit itu...

Sesekali orang yang lewat, baik pasien, suster, pengunjung, dan lain-lain yang lewat hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang... entahlah! Seolah mereka berpikir bahwa sepasang kekasih itu tak bisa memilih tempat untuk bermesraan.

Namun keduanya tak peduli. Mereka menumpahkan seluruh kerinduan yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Akhirnya Kurapika tahu, bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kuroro. Hanya Kuroro lah, hidupnya saat ini. ia mencintai pria itu. Tidak! Ia membutuhkannya...

"Kuroro..."

"Ya,"

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan?"

Kuroro tersenyum, sambil menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kurapika. "Yang terpenting, jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal..."

"Aku tak akan pernah mengucapkannya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

Aaaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen, kalo di chapter ini mereka berdua tuh OOC banget! TT_TT

Yaaahh... bagaimana pun, tuntutan peran! XP

Sebenarnya fic ini lahir (emang anak?) karena Natsu pingin mencoba tantangan baru! Sebagai pecinta berat KuroPika, Natsu pingin ngebuat fic sad KuroPika!

Tapi Natsu gagal! Natsu gak sanggup, kalo Kuroro nii ama Kurapika nee-chan gak hidup bahagia! Pokoknya mereka harus terus bersama sekarang dan selamanya! *berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas tebing*

Gomen, kalo endingnya gak seperti yang reader-san harapkan! Natsu nih emang author yang gak becus!

Yosh! Meski ficnya jelek, tapi mohon reviewnya yaaaahh! *sujud-sujud*

Mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! X'D

Akhir kata, review pleaseee!

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
